


7/8

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Not Beta Read, Progressing Timeline, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: "If I had stretched out my hand a little more, will it reach you?"





	7/8

**Author's Note:**

> This is initially for Sayo's birthday but, this is already April. Also it turned out a bit generic, awfully too generic. 
> 
> In the end, even though I made it with Kiseki and Safe and Sound in mind, another song joined the fray: Yoake no Uta by M2U ft. Dazbee ( see here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgNwAIFE6FU ) plus another song that becomes the title of this fic.

The first thing in the morning when Sayo is awake for her alarm is a good morning message coming from a certain someone. 

_Good morning, Sayo. I hope you’ll have a great day today <3_

As cliched as it sounded to be, Sayo has been used with such morning text, and/or sometimes that certain someone will call her the first thing in the morning. Initially, Sayo would be embarrassed because of it - she wasn’t expecting the frequent calls and texts and an exchange of curious eyes ever so often. Thinking back, however, that’s what they have agreed on.

 

.

 

That day in the flurry of falling autumn leaves, Imai Lisa was the one who speaks to her first. 

_I love you._

It was tender. It was as soft as Sayo imagined how Lisa would speak it.

.

 

While Sayo has treasured their connection after some time because of Roselia, Sayo had no intention to speak of her feelings for Lisa, thinking that it would only be a hindrance - especially that they are in a band together.

It’s not like she waited for Lisa to confess first - no, Sayo thought so much that Lisa won’t like her and Sayo kept her feelings closed in a box. Sayo is too uptight, too serious, and Lisa is a polar opposite of her; a bright girl, kind to everyone, will not afraid to be honest of what she’s feeling inside.

It was a lot of bitter things happened if Sayo wanted to trace back when they meet for the first time, when Yukina - a vocalist that she’s admired of - introduced a slack-looking _gyaru_ to their idea of serious band who wanted to climb the greater heights.

Turned out, this _gyaru_ who’s at first seemed to dislike the idea of getting serious into a band, is the one vital piece of the sound that Roselia producing.

Roselia needs Lisa. Roselia is not Roselia if there’s no Lisa in it - that gyaru whom Sayo once underestimated of is a kind-hearted girl who’ll do everything to ensure that everyone is happy.

In a way to another, Sayo sometimes mused at how she is jealous of Imai Lisa - for how easy of the brunette to get closer to anyone and be a helper to everyone’s needs, the person that everyone sought of.

Then again, that jealousy didn’t take long to metamorphose into a brand new feeling entirely: a foreign yet a familiar, common word of ‘affection’.

Starting from that time when she finally know how to be in Lisa’s shoes as she tried to bake cookies, then learning to watch over others, and slowly made up with her younger twin also taming her own inferiority.

It all thanks to Lisa, the person she held so dear. And it took no more than a second for Sayo to answer Lisa’s confession right away.

 

.

 

“I love you too, Imai-san.”

Sayo wanted to embrace it all as well; Lisa’s faults, Lisa’s insecurities, _everything_.

Sayo still remembered how warm it is for the two of them to hug. It is different from when Lisa hugs her in the past. Sayo knew that Lisa is a girl who doesn’t shy away from skinship, but the hug is different.

It is that one embrace that you want to last for eternity.

 

.

.

.

 

That morning, Sayo also got the usual morning message, but the texts went on not the same like how it usually be.

_"Nee, Sayo. Starting from tomorrow, I won't meet up with you anymore. Will you spend your time today with me?"_

Sayo checked the calendar to see that it is March 19th, a fine Sunday morning in the late season of winter where spring is close to knock on its doors.

It is not rare for them to go on spontaneous dates as of now. It might start from a simple message from either of them to meet around weekends when they are free of band practice. There will be no restraint if either one of them want to meet up, be it a simple eat out or visiting each other’s houses.

Tomorrow is March 20th, Sayo’s birthday; the text from Lisa might be a surprise for her birthday.

Lisa is quite fervent with surprises after they started dating. Sayo still remembered when Lisa suddenly didn’t come to practice and Sayo spend her time searching for her, only when Sayo found the said brunette, Lisa congratulate them for their first month anniversary. There’s also little surprises during Christmas and New Years - when Sayo recalled it, though, she couldn’t help but to blush at the recollection and tried hard not to dwell in it for too long.

And so Sayo concluded that this is but a birthday prank for her, all that Sayo needs to do is to be oblivious about it.

 _“Sure, where will we meet?”_ Sayo texted an answer.

_“Let’s meet up at Circle first.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were meeting up at the cafe in front of Circle, their one from many favorite place to do the band practice. Lisa arrived before Sayo, which is a bit unusual to Sayo’s standard. The brunette ordered iced tea and asked whether Sayo would like some coffee or something else to drink. 

“Teach me how to play guitar!”

Lisa was beaming when she said it. When Lisa said so, the thought of this ‘last date’ being a prank is all what Sayo think about that text message from earlier. Her eyes widened when Lisa prompted to teach her, still.

“Why?” is what Sayo managed to say.

“I’m curious,” Sayo was sure she sees Lisa’s mint green eyes twinkling, sparkling. “I mean, every guitarist look cool when they are playing.”

 _So is the bassist_ -but of course Sayo didn’t speak it aloud. “But you can do bass. Doesn’t that mean you already got the basic covered?”

At that, Lisa scratched her cheek, “Well, you do know that I’m struggling at retouching bass, right?”

When Lisa mentioned about ‘struggling’, it takes Sayo back when Yukina (actually not exactly Yukina, it’s more to Ako’s insistence at first) asked Lisa to join Roselia. Yukina said that Lisa can play bass, though Lisa quickly interjected that she already given it up. But then, the ‘slacking’ _gyaru_ tried her hardest to catch up with Roselia’s music, much to Sayo’s surprise - to the point that Lisa proved herself with her own sound.

“I’m not like you who can do anything, Sayo~”

“What are you talking about, Imai-san? If you tell me to change to bass, I don’t think I can be on par with your beautiful sound.”

Just with that, suddenly the cheerful atmosphere morphed to silence right away. Sayo felt like she automatically want to hold her tongue, while she witnessed firsthand a blush spread prettily across Lisa’s face.

_Ah, she said it, didn’t she?_

After what it feels like good silence with both of them shying on each other, Sayo broke the ice for them – it is her fault, somewhat. They are dating for a while now, but words of praises will always throw them off-guard. It’s not like Lisa never throws cheesy lines from time to time, _she did_ ; then again the brunette is easily embarrassed.

“W-Well. Have you booked the studio yet, Imai-san?”

“I-I-I did! Studio C for an hour!”

“L-Let’s get to it, then!”

[ Sayo will play along with this prank; she has gone through all series of surprises, after all. ]

 

* * *

 

 

 When they are finished with practicing guitar, they went over to the usual restaurant.

As it is a date, they could literally go somewhere else aside this restaurant that Roselia frequented. Yet, they stopped there when they were walking back from the studio, a bit aimless at where to go and what to do next.

Afternoon has yet to be late, but maybe a little food stop will be good.

“Why the sudden wanting to play guitar, Imai-san?”

“You’re still at that, huh, Sayo~” Lisa jeered.

Munching on her share of large French fries, Sayo paused. Her disapproval hum is staying unspoken, but Sayo knew that Lisa could see her scrunched forehead – Sayo still thinks that Lisa is hiding something.

“Like I’ve said, I’m curious,” Lisa explained again. “If you want more concise answer then … it’s so that I won’t miss you when I’m gone.”

 _And you’re still_ at that _again, too_. Sayo spoke inwardly. _That silly prank, I won’t fall for it_. “Is that so,”

Speaking of guitar teaching, Sayo didn’t know what song to teach earlier since most of Roselia songs are hard for a beginner. Sayo and Lisa pondered for a while of what to play, until they reached an agreement to play Hidamari Rhodonite. Hidamari Rhodonite might not be an easy song either, but the tempo is bearable and it is fun to play.

Lisa borrowed a guitar from Circle and they tried to slowly progressing along the song, dropping the tempo even slower and singing along to the parts to notify what part they were at.

Sayo noticed the hiccups from Lisa’s playing. Perhaps she’s far too used with her flicking and slapping technique in the song that she stray away from the guitar’s chord progression.

“You’re still far to be able to play on your own if you’re keeping on remembering your bass part instead the guitar part.” Sayo said frankly.

Lisa chuckled at that. “I know, I know. That _was_ an accident, okay?”

Sayo couldn’t blame if Lisa wanted to play her bass solo in Rhodonite, still. That bass solo is especially composed for her, after all.

Sayo remembered when she discussed the bass part to Yukina that time when Lisa was not present for practice. Usually, Sayo would create drafts for both guitar and bass chords first before speaking to Lisa for alterations and edits to suit the Roselia’s bassist.

For Hidamari Rhodonite, it was mostly both of Yukina and Sayo’s ideas. Lisa was freaked out at first to know that Hidamari Rhodonite got a bass solo. If not with Ako and Rinko’s input, maybe Lisa would shy away from playing it.

‘When Lisa wasn’t there.’—Sayo paused at that.

The memory from the day when Lisa is busy and can’t come to practice because she’s filling up Moca’s shift in convenience store. It is the first time Sayo noticed whether Roselia is falling apart easily without the pillar of support.

Lisa is bright, cheerful, and able to ease the tension with her kind approach. It is second to none in Roselia, despite Sayo’s own tries to replicate her ways. Lisa is the one inspired her on learning to make cookies. Lisa is the one she’d turn up to when she’s having her problem on approaching others – be it her twin sister and Rinko. Lisa is—

—Lisa is her light in the night.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked away from the restaurant, hand-in-hand.

The shopping district of town is more than lively today. Every nook and cranny is preparing for the season change. It is already announced yesterday when the Sakura started to bloom this year, which is only a few days from now.

“A flower-viewing with Roselia would be great,” the guitarist suggested.

Sayo looked on the side to see Lisa is staring back at her. A small smile played on her lips but she didn’t say anything, only to squeeze on Sayo’s hand, stopping them on their track.

The air is warmer as the days growing close to April. There’s no need for such thick jacket or an extra scarfs anymore. However, what Sayo felt when her fingers are entwined with Lisa’s is one of sudden coldness, before warmth is seeping through it again.

Sayo wondered again to seek anything wrong from Lisa; her expression, her gesture, her tiniest bit of anything … to find only that small smile left.

 _She’s keeping her act_. _She must be trying hard not to let her mask slip. She’s that kind of person. Imai Lisa may be a prankster, but it’s not like she’s a liar._

“Yeah, it would be great to go on flower viewing.” Lisa commented. “But I don’t think Yukina will like it if we ditched practice~”

“It should be okay for once.”

“You’ve changed huh, Sayo~” Lisa circled her arms on Sayo’s, shifted to press herself closer, grinning.

“C-Cut it out.”

“Ehehe, sorry, sorry.”

They laughed for a long while, finally started on walking again – now Lisa is clutching on Sayo’s arms.

Spring is soon, winter is already thawing. Her birthday is tomorrow, a sign that the cold winter is coming to an end. This will be the first spring with them together. Later, it will be their first summer – the first time Sayo will celebrate Lisa’s birthday with them together. Autumn will come again after that, their first year anniversary.

Sayo smiled to herself.

“What’s wrong, Sayo? You’re suddenly quiet.”

“Ah, no. It’s … I’m surprised that we come this way for so long already.” Sayo returned Lisa’s concerned look with a relieved sigh.

_At first, too, Sayo thought that Lisa being clingy like this is too much for her to take. After some while, Sayo is used to it – not to mention Lisa is warm, and she is keeping her warm inside._

“Ri~ght,” the response was curt. “I didn’t expect it either. I thought you’ll hate me for saying it.”

“How can I be?”

Lisa snapped her attention. Cheeks aflame. “E-Eh? Y, you won’t be?”

“After all, I love you.”

Sayo wondered if she’s saying it correctly. Lisa has always been one to be honest with her feelings, so Sayo felt that she should return it for the same amount. It took a lot of courage to say it, and another block of courage to keep her eyes aligned with Lisa’s in contact, emphasizing that the turquoise-haired guitarist is stating what she had in mind.

Lisa’s response is to bury her face on Sayo’s arms, followed by a whine, “Sayooo, that’s unfair, you know? You’ll always say such things to catch me off guard.”

“S-Sorry, Imai-san, I—“

Lisa pulled her head up, sneaking a peck on Sayo’s cheek. Sayo, unprepared, couldn’t help to be struck – love-struck, awe-struck, her aghast expression should be looking stupid.

“I love you too.”

“I—Imai-san? W, we’re in public!”

“Back at you~”

 

 

.

 

Sayo wondered what kind of surprise that Lisa is having to celebrate her birthday. She couldn’t help to be a bit excited.

 

.

 

“Say, where should we go next?” Lisa asked.”

“Anywhere is fine.”

“Then,” Lisa hummed. “Can I … go to your house?”

Sayo’s eyes widened. “Eh?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sayo wondered if Lisa is teaming up with Hina for this ‘prank’ of hers as they are coming to Sayo’s house. When they arrived, Hina greeted them per usual, just like any other day when Lisa is coming by to visit.

Lisa then offered to her parents whether she could help to cook for dinner. It is not the first time for Lisa to crash on her place and not doing that. At times when Sayo asked for Lisa to teach her on making cakes, Lisa would stay there until dinner (and helping on preparing dinner and doing dishes later).

Sayo’s parents wholly agree on the idea – or maybe Lisa is too good with her negotiation, and it turned out to become a habitual activity already.

 

.

 

“That was great~”

Lisa approached Sayo, who’s sitting on the edge of her bed, strumming her guitar.

Since Lisa insisted on doing dishes (again) and told Sayo to wait for her in her room, Sayo has been playing random tunes until Lisa knocked on her door. When Lisa is seated, Sayo put away her guitar and her headphones, watched as the cheerful brunette scooted closer to her.

Without much words, Lisa settled her head on Sayo’s shoulder. Sayo didn’t flinch at the sudden touch, welcoming Lisa with her arm circling to the brunette’s waist. There was a soft exhale to her collarbone, continued with a satisfied noise that Sayo could only identify as a purr.

_She is not a cat, but why she’s like a cat when she done it?_

“Now with this, I think I won’t feel any regret.”

Lisa murmured, Sayo brought herself to sigh.

“When will you drop the act, though?”

“What act?”

Sayo paused. She sounded a little annoyed earlier, she didn’t mean to phrase it like that. What should she really say, to point out that Lisa is playing pranks to her? What for? Is there the need to?

“I’m … not acting, you know.”

A shift, and the weight is away from her shoulder. The warmth is absent from her embrace. Then, Sayo is pushed to the bed, not too harshly but hard enough for Sayo to yelp. Lisa is atop of her, straining the guitarist’s hands. Her long, curly brown tresses curtaining her mint green eyes.

Sayo held her breath at how unreadable those eyes were. Those kind, soft, honest mint green eyes belonged to Roselia’s bassist – now is one with tears, despite how her gaze is hollow, empty, clouded. Even though Lisa is grasping to hold captive on Sayo’s wrists, it’s not like the strain is so strong that Sayo can’t wriggle away from it.

However, Sayo is stunned. Stunned to see Lisa is broken, wounded, mortified.

“I’m sorry, Sayo.”

Lisa dipped in for a kiss, for Sayo to taste her tears, but not enough to feel her fears. And just like that, Lisa let her go, walked away like nothing had happened; like there’s no date – no promises – nothing had taken place minutes ago.

 

.

.

.

 

Her phone rang not long after Lisa ran away, not looking back. Sayo didn’t answer her phone, every calls are missed, but then one message stood out enough for her to realize something has gone wrong from the very start.

 

_Minato Yukina –“Sayo, I’ve just heard from my mother that Lisa is going to move away today. I want to talk to you about disbanding Roselia."_

**Author's Note:**

> Next Side:   
> < Side:S > August 25th, 2019 (tentative)


End file.
